pinkydinkydoofandomcom-20200222-history
Tyler's Too Cool Game
" |image= |number=Season 1, Episode 9a (#117) |airdate=April 30, 2006 |sister episode="Come Home, Little Guinea Pig" |previous="Shrinky Pinky" |next="Come Home, Little Guinea Pig" }} " " is an episode of from the first season. *Pinky Dinky Doo *Tyler Dinky Doo *Mr. Guinea Pig *Daffinee Toilette *Bobby Boom "Tyler misses out on fun when he can't stop playing his new video game." Tyler is playing a video game about a superhero who saves "Lumpy People" from danger and won't pay attention. It is a very busy day in Great Big City, but Tyler is too engrossed with his new video game. Pinky and Mr. Guinea Pig try to get him to do other things, like play hockey or superheroes. But Tyler won't pay attention. So Pinky brings Tyler to the park. Tyler sits on the bench, but continues to play his video game. Then, out of nowhere, a bunch of hamburger acrobats appear. They do tricks, but Tyler doesn't see them. Pinky starts to stand on top of two hamburger acrobats. But Tyler is still engrossed with his video game. Suddenly, a spaceship appears from the sky, it lands, and out appears A. A three-eyed ghoul B. A dancing robot C. A friendly UFO The answer is C. A friendly UFO appears out of the spaceship. Pinky greets the UFO, and the UFO gives Pinky and Mr. Guinea Pig some hovercrafts to fly on. Tyler doesn't see the UFO or the hovercrafts because he's still not paying attention. The UFO is sad, but still continues to play with Pinky. Then it goes back into the spaceship and flies away. Then Bobby and Daffinee come over. They tell Pinky that they saw a leprechaun. Sure enough, there it is. Pinky tells Tyler that a leprechaun is in the park, too. But Tyler is still not paying attention. She tells Tyler that the leprechaun has a big pot of gold coins for them to share. But Tyler is still too engrossed with his video game. That's when Pinky has to think big. Pinky decides that the characters from Tyler's video game would jump out of the video game to get Tyler's attention. Sure enough, they do. This finally gets Tyler's attention. Then he drops his video game and rushes out to play with the others and is no longer engrossed. Tyler realizes that there are more things to do than just his video game. engrossed *Who said this? *What's the name of my story? *This is the 4th episode to play "Who said this?". *This is the 3rd episode to play "What's the name of my story?". *During game time, Pinky, Tyler, and Mr. Guinea Pig all say "Cheese please!". *In "Who said this?", Pinky and Tyler don't say "Yay!" in this episode. Tyler grabs his video game and plays it in the park. *In "What's the name of my story?", A bowling ball knocks down the pineapples. Category:Episodes Category:Full-length episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with Who Said This Category:Episodes with What's The Name Of My Story